In current digital camera technology, a user can select a border frame around an image in a picture. A current digital camera typically has a border feature where the user can preview the picture in order to see how the picture appears with a selected border frame color. In one current solution, a user is limited to selecting the border frame color from among a fixed set of colors in a color palette (a selection of colors or a color set). In another current solution, the digital camera automatically picks the border frame color from a color palette with a fixed limited number of color values. Current solutions also use the color palette in order to pick a border frame color for gray-scale (black and white) images. Since the color palette is used for determining a border frame color of a gray-scale image, the current solutions perform the unnecessary step of analyzing inappropriate non-grayscale color selection possibilities for the border frame. Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.